


I need

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem. written from the point of view of someone lost. Who needs escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11:Escape

I need to escape,

this feeling,

this life.

 

I need to run away,

from you, me,

from everything.

 

I need peace,

to love, hate,

to be happy.

 

I need a fresh start,

a life that gives,

a place to rejoice.


End file.
